Trying Not to Love You
by Mauro STO
Summary: GaaTema/NaruSaku Fanfic, Naruto y Gaara deberan luchar hombro a hombro para recuperar a las mujeres de sus vidas.
1. Dudas

La noticia había caído como un baldazo de agua fría para todos en la Arena, luego de la euforia por el final de la "Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja", donde finalmente Naruto Uzumaki y sus camaradas habían logrado vencer el mundo se encontraba en una relativa calma como nunca antes se había visto.

Hubo reconocimiento a los grandes héroes, entre los cuales se contaba al mismo Kazekage de Suna. Un joven de unos dieciocho a diecinueve años que ahora estaba por casarse, de un día para el otro con una mujer de los feudos del País del Fuego.

Las causas eran obvias e irrevocables; Los consejeros mismos habían tomado partido en el asunto bajo un ultimátum devastador:

[i]"La economía está en quiebra, la guerra nos dejó en la ruina como a la mayoría de las aldeas, si el Kazekage, Gaara de la Arena, no encuentra una esposa con apellido lo suficientemente fuerte para defendernos, talvez para esta fecha, en un año, otras facciones tomaran el poder…todo eso si antes otra aldea no rompe el acuerdo de paz mutuo y nos ataca de improviso, si eso llegara a pasar tendríamos muchísimo menos tiempo"[/i]

Así que por decisión unánime, se organizó un proceso de eliminación para encontrar a la candidata más apta para ocupar el puesto de "Reina de Suna".

Gaara no había hecho objeción, no era alguien que tendiera a hablar demasiado, puesto que su infancia se marcó por la soledad y la angustia, no había aprendido aun a hacerse respetar como persona.

Solo sus hermanos, Kankuro y Temari, le conocían lo suficiente para saber que, en el fondo, la situación no le gustaba para nada.

Temari era un hermosa mujer de unos veintiuno a veintidós años, tenía el cabello color rubio ceniza y ojos azules oscuro algo apagados, caderas prominentes y un cuerpo bien formado, su piel era tersa y blanca y su mirada era afilada como la de un gato.

-Lo odio- se repetía a si misma mientras caminaba por la mansión de Suna, el lugar donde residía

-me atrevería a decir que todo lo contrario Temari- objeto una voz detrás suyo

Del tamaño de una leona joven y pequeña, Kamatari , su invocación, la seguía de cerca, cuidando su espalda.

-¡¿DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS?!- volvió a bramar Temari, esta vez acompañada de una fuerte patada a uno de los muebles que se cruzó en su camino- ¿va a abandonarnos, para irse a vivir con una estúpida que ni siquiera conoce? , es inaudito, ni siquiera saben lo que en verdad desea su corazón.

-ja, ¿y tú si?- retruco la felina- Ya oíste al consejo, es necesario para la salvación de la villa Oculta de la Arena

-al carajo lo que diga el consejo- dijo exasperada y finalmente saliendo al exterior y sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra del gran balcón de la mansión

La vista era preciosa, el día era soleado como de costumbre y el color amarillo oscuro de la arena era uniforme en los edificios de la villa.

Suna era preciosa, un oasis en el desierto, algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Suna era débil, muy débil, fue la villa más golpeada durante las grandes guerras y de las cinco grandes era la que tenía menos ninjas en sus tropas.

Temari lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero no por ella…siempre fue por su hermano.

Sabaku no Gaara, había sido un jinchuriki, y ahora luego de ganarse finalmente la aceptación de las personas, era el Kazekage.

Gaara nunca tuvo poder de decidir su destino, él era la luz al final del túnel, la última esperanza para salvar la villa, el ninja más talentoso que tenían.

-El maduro antes que tu- aseguro cortante la felina- Te sientes mal porque desde hace ya varios meses no te escucha para tomar ninguna decisión.

-El JAMAS, jamás me escucha, escucha a cualquier mujer excepto a mí- se lamentó Temari- A pesar de que siempre estuve a su lado

-pues tu actitud así no lo demuestra- volvió a contradecir la felina- Peor debería sentirse Matsuri que…

-Matsuri es una estúpida y metiche niña- la interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano

-lamento diferir princesa- dijo sarcástica la felina- Pero esa niña ha ganado el afecto de Gaara con el paso de los años, en cambio tu…

-¿yo que?- Temari levanto la vista y la clavo en su compañera- ¿Yo que?

-Tu nunca fuiste precisamente amable con el- sentencio la otra- Siempre ordenándole, estándole encima como un halcón, como si fuera un niño cuando él es mucho más fuerte que tú y lo sabes…

Temari abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego tuvo que volver a cerrarla porque no encontró un argumento justo y correcto en sus acciones.

Se observó sus manos, estaban mojadas, ¿estaba llorando? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?...

-Estoy celosa- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?- interrogo la felina rodeándola lentamente

-dije que estoy celosa- respondió con voz decidida Temari y frunciendo el ceño- pero ¿Por qué?

-Su vista está desviándose hacia otras mujeres- respondió la felina- ya no es un niño al que puedas comandar, ahora es un hombre al mando de una villa, su lealtad ya no está con su familia sino con su pueblo…

-Gaara siempre fue un sádico y un asesino- retruco Temari levantando levemente el tono fuera de sus cabales- Su pasado es más oscuro que el de cualquiera de nosotros, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-Ahora el hijo de la arena ha cambiado de parecer Temari- se quejó mosqueada la otra quedándose quieta

-Esta maldita perra del País del Fuego, lo hará cambiar de nuevo, se volverá un déspota- finalizo Temari- Como lo son todos los señores feudales, moriré antes de ver a mi hermano otra vez así

Temari se incorporó y se alejó caminando a paso firme del balcón, sin escuchar las palabras de su invocación, que le decían que era muy precipitado lo que estaba pensando.

Camino por los pasillos de esa interminable fortaleza que era la propiedad de los Kages de Suna, una joya de la arquitectura, adornada con antorchas aquí y allá, atavíos caían del techo, con el símbolo de Sunagakure dibujado en ellas, que recordaba al de un reloj, simbolizando el antiquísimo y milenario poder que residía en esa ciudad perdida entre la arena.

Para terminar, en las galerías colgaban los cuadros de los antecesores Kages de Suna y las familias regentes, desde el primero hasta el último, incluidas las familias y los clanes amigos de la arena.

La propia Temari paso de cuadros con personas tan importantes como el mismísimo primer Kazekage, Pakura e incluso la vieja Chiyo-sama hasta llegar a la de su propio padre, el cuarto Kazekage, y luego finalmente a Gaara, el último de los Sabaku, o el ultimo con gran poder que había nacido en esas tierras en muchos años, junto a él se encontraba otro cuadro del héroe que salvo al mundo, el gran Naruto Uzumaki, obviamente acompañado de su familia, la testaruda Sakura y su hermoso hijo, con ojos azules y cabello color rojo como su abuela.

Temari había escuchado el rumor que la esposa del Hokage estaría esperando una niña para la primavera, sería la debilidad de su padre sin duda alguna.

No había tiempo de pensar en esa clase de cosas, continuo su recorrido dejando atrás el retrato de los Uzumaki y la felicidad de aquellos días de gloria, camino hasta dejar detrás la galería.

Subió casi trotando las escaleras, no estaba de humor para ir tranquila, tampoco tenía ganas de andar esperando, quería ver a su hermano en ese mismo instante.

Arribo a la anteúltima planta, donde estaba la oficina del Kazekage y las salas de reuniones más grandes.

Mientras se aproximaba a la puerta donde seguramente su hermano estaría la joven felina volvió a aparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Temari?- pregunto mientras la seguía- espero que no estés pensando hacer lo que yo creo, es una locura y los sabes.

-No puedo permitir que las cosas se den de esta manera sin expresar mi opinión- resumió decidida.

Llego junto a la puerta, la golpeo con fuerza, dando a entender que el problema era urgente

-adelante- se oyó la voz masculina de Gaara, tranquila como de costumbre

En cuanto Temari giro el picaporte la felina desapareció en otra nube de humo, con expresión de preocupación.

La rubia ingreso como un tropel por la puerta, para encontrarse en medio de una reunión del Kazekage con los dos ancianos consejeros de la arena, junto a un grupo de personas renombradas de la aldea, cabezas de familia y Shinobis consejeros

-Temari de la Arena, ¿Cuál es el apuro que entra de esa manera?- interrogo la mujer volteándose a verla, fría.

-Y-yo emmm- Temari se puso nerviosa, entonces, como antes lo había hecho el, miro a su hermano directo a los ojos, él estaba sentado en su silla con los codos recargados en la mesa y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante la estudiaba con los ojos entrecerrados, al verlo tan decidido su nerviosismo se evaporo- Quisiera hablar con mi hermano a solas, por favor

-Estamos en medio de algo muy importante jovencita- dijo otro anciano- No deberíamos…

-Déjenos- interrumpió Gaara con una voz imperante

Todos obedecieron al joven de inmediato, retirándose rápidamente y sin chistar, Temari camino con rostro altanero hasta enfrente del escritorio en cuanto la última persona cerró la puerta.

-¿qué mierda es todo esto hermanito?- pregunto la rubia de improvisto

-esto por el bien de la aldea Temari, ya lo hemos hablado

-crees que me quedare sentada viendo mientras uno de los más fuertes hijos de la arena- dijo intranquila ella llevándose la mano al pecho para controlar su respiración- se casa con una hija de un feudal en la Tierra del Fuego, ¿qué pasa con tus lazos con Uzumaki?

-Naruto ya ha sacrificado más de lo que quería por nuestra causa, me ha salvado de mis propios demonios, lo lamento no puedo molestarlo otra vez, no puedo dejar que tenga problemas con el señor feudal de su país porque nuestra economía está colapsando.

-EL ES UN KAGE AL IGUAL QUE TU GAARA- bramo Temari- debería poder hacer algo…no se…cualquier cosa.

-Porque te preocupa tanto- soltó Gaara escudriñándola con la mirada-No querías verme casado con Matsuri, tampoco quieres verme con esta mujer que ni siquiera conoces

Tal afirmación puso en jaque a Temari, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras un pequeño rubor le invadía las mejillas.

-ya no soy un bebe- dijo Gaara mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción- Deberias sentirte feliz por mí, no cuestionar todo lo que hago.

Temari se volteo ocultando su expresión sombría, camino hacia la entrada, y antes de abrirla volvió a hablar casi quebrándose en llanto.

-Cuando eras un bebe todos te odiaban- dijo entrecortadamente- yo más que nadie, creía que mama había muerto por culpa tuya, durante años nuestro padre nos contó eso a Kankuro y a mí.

-Temari…-Gaara se quedó estupefacto sin saber que decir, pues con la rubia era con la única con la que jamás había tenido una conversación de aquellos días

-Y llorabas todo el tiempo- continuo ella- dios, como detestaba oírte llorar, fui hasta tu cuarto, y te espié en la cuna, eras una pequeña bola de carne pelirroja que no sabía dónde se encontraba, te mire fijo, quería estrangularte ahí en ese momento y que todo acabara…

-…Así habrías sido la heroína de la aldea- dijo Gaara con un dejo de nostalgia

-Pero no lo hice- le interrumpió Temari- Tú me miraste con tus enormes y raros ojos, me sonreíste y sin más dejaste de llorar, en ese momento supe que eras la cosa más hermosa que podría alguna vez tener, y que debía cuidarte…y yo…no puedo hacer nada, ¡nunca puedo hacer nada!

-Temari-repitió Gaara mirándola con expresión sorprendida- Yo…

-No digas nada- lo mando a callar Temari limpiándose algunas de las lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos

Gaara bajo la cabeza para que su hermana no viera que sus ojos también se estaban llenando de lágrimas, se volteo a mirar por una de las ventanas

-No hay nada que puedes hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta- resolvió Gaara intentado parecer tranquilo

-Pero…

-Sin peros- la interrumpió el pelirrojo-…no sabes nada de cómo tratar a una persona, eres simplemente mi consejera…y yo…yo soy el Kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena, y no puedo dejarme hostigar por una...mujer

Temari lo miro con rabia y congoja, se volteo y se fue de allí casi corriendo, abrió la puerta en tropel y empujo al anciano consejero que esperaba afuera obstruyendo su huida

-Hizo bien Kazekage-sama-dijo el consejero mientras entraba primero- no debemos dejar que las emociones nublen nuestro juicio…ni siquiera a usted

Si tan solo ellos supieran cuanto callaba Gaara en ese momento, se mordió el labio inferior para calmar su angustia y luego se sentó en su sillón para continuar con la reunión.

/

Temari ingreso llorando a su habitación, se arrojó sobre la cama frustrada como si todavía tuviera 5 años y su padre le hubiera negado a dejarla salir a pasear sola.

Oculto su cara entre sus manos y luego sus manos entre sus rodillas, acurrucándose en una esquina y quedándose muy quieta mientras sollozaba en silencio

Se odiaba, odiaba a toda su familia, se reprochaba por qué nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir como personas normales, llevar una vida tranquila donde el amor sea cosa de todos los días y las peleas quedaran atrás.

Pero sobretodo odiaba el hecho de no poder odiar a su hermano, a quien iba a engañar, lo quería demasiado para desear estar lejos de él, querer desear olvidarlo para siempre.

Huir a Konoha, u a otra aldea y establecerse lejos de Suna, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla…

Pero nada de eso pasaría ya, no mientras Gaara fuera a infeliz, no mientras sufriera.

**Flashback**

Fue la primera vez que se vieron luego de que todo termino

Mientras el polvo aún se disipaba, la rubia corría desesperada entre enormes rocas que habían caído precipitadamente del cielo producto del poder de Uchiha Madara.

Estaba exhausta y el amanecer revelaba una realidad post apocalíptica como nunca antes vista.

Cadáveres por doquier, gente de diferentes villas y diferentes credos aquí y allá.

Algunos estaban irreconocibles, otros estaban incluso vivos pero muy lastimados o conmocionados para moverse, eso la preocupo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Gaara!- grito a todo pulmón- GAARA

Tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aire, las lágrimas le humedecieron los ojos, pronto sus propios gritos la ayudaron a reunirse con algunos ninjas de Suna, que la llevaron junto con un grupo de sobrevivientes en buen estado que ayudaban a reagrupar a los heridos de la mejor manera que podían.

En ese momento Temari no podía pensar en otra cosa que encontrar a su hermano, podrá sonar frio, pero la rubia no era un ninja médico, no había nada que ella supiera hacer para sanar una pierna rota o detener una hemorragia.

Así que continuo su camina, y entre corridas y más gritos finalmente lo encontró.

Fue una imagen que se quedaría para siempre en la cabeza de ella

Gaara había utilizado su arena para proteger a los que estaban a su lado de los escombros, pero eso dejo poca defensa para el cuerpo del Kazekage que sufrió el impacto de lleno en el cuerpo.

La arena cayo sin vida en cuanto se quedó sin chakra y eso no era buena señal

Tras la nube de polvo diviso algunos ninjas salir casi ilesos debajo del manto, aunque otros no se podían mover muy bien.

Matsuri, a quien la rubia reconoció, se encontraba inconsciente o tal vez muerta entre esas personas.

Gaara por otro lado estaba tumbado de costado, inmóvil unos metros más allá con su nuevo uniforme de general desgarrado.

-No…-susurro ella para sí misma y las piernas se le aflojaron- GAARAAA

Hecho a correr hacia él, sin saber con qué se encontraría, lo levanto, estaba muy quieto y en cuanto lo toco pudo notar que estaba muy frio.

-¡Gaara!- volvió a exclamar su nombre mientras lo sacudía desesperada- Gaara despierta maldita sea

Tenia un corte enorme en la cabeza, seguramente producto de algún golpe que no había podido evitar.

La sangre le cubría ligeramente el rostro empezando desde la frente y los ojos permanecían cerrados

-No no no no amor no- la rubia lo elevo más para tener su cabeza a la altura de su pecho

Los ninjas de Suna lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, se escucharon algunos gritos de preocupación y voces alarmadas.

Matsuri despertó de su letargo para encontrarse con una escena salida de una película y enseguida ahogo un grito mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca

-No te vayas- susurraba Temari mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ya sin poder controlar sus sentimientos- No me dejes sola, por favor…

-…n-no lo hare…si me sueltas Temari- la rubia oyó una débil voz y sintió como si una parte de su alma se volvía a meter dentro de su corazón

Alejo al pelirrojo para poder observarlo bien, unos ojos claros aguamarina la observaron preocupados y cansados.

-Lamento haberte asustado- dijo débilmente el pelirrojo

Ella sonrió de felicidad mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, luego lo abrazo con ternura, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y su hermano volviera a tener cinco años y llorara porque nadie lo comprendía.

Hubo un estallido de júbilo cuando los ninjas notaron que el Kage seguía con vida, eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer eso ¿oíste?- dijo Temari enojada y un poco sonrojada

-Nunca mas- sonrió Gaara mientras intentaba incorporarse con la ayuda de ella- Te lo prometo mi amor…

/**fin flashback**/

Temari dejo de llorar al volver al presente, ahora se sentía un poco mejor al poder aceptar como realmente se sentía. Desesperada y agobiada por sus propios e impuros pensamientos se dejó caer hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

-Maldito niño- dijo mientras abría sus orbes jade- No puedes abandonarme de esta manera, no lo permitiré…¿por quién me tomas?, no soy una novata…soy…soy la hermana del Kazekage…y también una ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

La puerta sonó con fuerza, Temari giro la cabeza de inmediato y dio una expresión de asco

-Señorita Temari- la llamo uno de los guardias del Kazekage, la rubia lo supo por la voz, le era familiar- el señor Gaara quiere verla ahora, su reunión termino y desearía charlar con usted

-Si de verdad quiere verme entonces que mueva su estúpido trasero hasta acá- le bramo Temari sin contemplación desde el otro lado de la puerta- No pienso salir de aquí

La orden fue tan directa que el joven muchacho se retiró, y cerca de diez minutos después volvió a tocar la puerta.

-Señorita Temari- dijo con voz tranquila el joven Chunnin

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Pregunto ella molesta

-he venido con el Señor Gaara hasta aquí, el accedió a venir como usted pidió-respondió

-Gracias por todo, ya te puedes retirar- Fue la voz de su hermano, no había dudas, seguía tan frio como siempre

En cuanto el joven se fue el pelirrojo golpeo la puerta

-Abre- ordeno tajante- Debemos hablar sobre tu comportamiento de hace un rato

-Lárgate de aquí Gaara- fue la respuesta de ella, aunque en el fondo se moría por abrirle la puerta- No te quiero ver en este momento

La puerta se abrió de improviso, golpeada por una considerable cantidad de arena que hizo presión sobre la cerradura obligándola a ceder, Temari se incorporó de su lecho y tomo un par de Kunais que había dejado sobre la cama junto a ella

-¡QUE PARTE DE QUE NO QUIERO VERTE NO ENTENDISTE!- Le lanzo un Kunai directo al cuerpo, Gaara no tuvo que tener reacción, la arena lo defendía como si tuviera vida propia y el elemento fue a dar contra esta como si chocara contra un muro

El pelirrojo levanto una mano y la arena le extendió el Kunai, lo examino mientras su defensa desaparecía y se ocultaba dentro de la gran calabaza que siempre llevaba colgada en la espalda

-¿trataste de herirme?- pregunto el mientras se quitaba dicha calabaza y la dejaba en el suelo alado de la puerta

-Si hubiera querido herirte lo habría hecho- sonrió Temari sarcástica- Lárgate de mi habitación

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y se volteo a verla, ella lo miro fijamente y por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como si esperaran a ver quién era el primero en soltar insultos o improperios, o ver quién era el primero en atacar al otro

-Temari…-empezó a decir el pelirrojo con voz queda- yo…lo siento

-No, tu discúlpame hermano- dijo ella suspirando y sentándose nuevamente en la cama- No se lo que me pasa últimamente, demasiados problemas juntos…

-La aldea se repondrá- siguió Gaara- siempre lo hace, hemos sido la fuerza shinobi más débil durante décadas y aun así nunca nos rendimos, estamos en mayor ventaja ahora…con Naruto de nuestro lado…

-La aldea se repondrá, si seguramente- le interrumpió la rubia mirándolo directamente a los ojos- pero nosotros somos personas, no una aldea, nuestra responsabilidad es la de defender a los ciudadanos, pero estamos muy cansados y débiles para hacerlo ya…yo estoy cansada Gaara… y ahora te vas a casar con una princesita malcriada solo por el bien común ¿Cuánta más gente tiene que sufrir debido a esto?

-No creo que sea para tanto- sonrió forzadamente Gaara- no es algo del otro mundo, los matrimonios arreglados han existido desde hace eones

-No estoy convencida- dijo ella intentando disimular su enojo sin conseguirlo- no tardaras en darte cuenta de la verdad…

-¿de qué verdad estás hablando?-pregunto el extrañado caminando unos pasos hacia ella para intentar verla en la penumbra

Ella desvió la mirada para que el no pudiera ver su sonrojo, los ojos de Gaara brillaban de manera felina en la oscuridad, siempre fueron intimidantes para la rubia, a pesar de que era un par de años menor a ella.

El pelirrojo era el resultado de una mezcla explosiva, talvez Kankuro, su primer hermano, era físicamente la viva imagen de su padre, talvez Temari misma era un calco de su madre, Karura, pero Gaara tenía la piel incluso más pálida que ella, y su personalidad era más cerrada que la de su propio padre, era un líder nato y un guerrero muy táctico y frio.

Temari llego a tenerle terror cuando era joven, ahora solo le provocaba ternura

-Esa mujer nunca te hará feliz, no como una mujer de tu propia sangre- Sonrió sarcástica ella- No sabrá como dominarte y te volverás loco al poco tiempo…

-¿Dices que debería elegir una mujer de aquí?-interrogo Gaara-¿Alguien como Matsuri?

-No por dios- respondió rápidamente Temari con una carcajada aun mas sarcástica- Elegiste al peor partido, me refiero a una mujer no a una niñata

-Es de mi alumna de quien estás hablando- Le espeto el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño- siempre la tratas mal, sin razón alguna

-No solo a ella- sonrió Temari, ahora más decidida e hiriente que nunca- a todas las pequeñas moscas que te andan rondando, como esa otra Sari, o las mujeres normales que te echan el ojo por las calles cuando sales a caminar

Era verdad, últimamente Gaara se había vuelto un imán seductor para las chicas de 15 a 20 años, lo acosaban a donde quiera que fuera.

Para suerte de su hermana, él nunca se había aprovechado de eso, ni tampoco traía mujeres a la mansión a cada rato como si lo hacia Kankuro, al otro día a la mañana evitaba saludarlas cuando estas niñas bajaban a desayunar con ellos, despeinadas y con la ropa de su pervertido hermano, que les quedaba descaradamente holgada.

Si Gaara hubiera hecho eso lo hubiera puesto en su lugar como hacia siempre, pero a Kankuro solo le llevaba un año de diferencia y nada de lo que ella le aconsejara lo tomaría enserio.

-Es mejor que la época en la que nadie me dirigía la palabra ¿no?- interrogo hastiado Gaara

No entendía bien que rayos le sucedía a su hermana, hacía meses que se venía comportando como una rebelde pero esto ya era el colmo.

El Kazekage entendía que tal vez, estuviera enojada por su oposición a un romance suyo con el chico Shikamaru del clan Nara, que a pesar de que procedía de una buena familia y tenían muchos amigos en común, no era precisamente un hombre del que se pudiera confiar llevar una relación estable con su hermana.

-¿Esto es por Shikamaru Nara?- pregunto después de divagar unos minutos en sus pensamientos- Lo único que buscaba era protegerte

Tal vez Temari lo odiara por eso, pero aun así ella se había tomado el trabajo de visitarlo a escondidas suya, y en pocos meses se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía razón, Shikamaru no era especialmente esa clase de tipo que pertenece solo a una mujer…

-Shikamaru es cosa del pasado hermanito- respondió ella suspirando y dando una mirada triste- además el solo fue un gusto, tu estás hablando de casarte, casarse es de por vida ¿acaso no notas la diferencia?

-Noto perfectamente- respondió Gaara, frio- La diferencia es que yo conozco a Nara, y tu ni siquiera conoces a esta chica

-Ella no te merece- retruco Temari con rabia- ya fue suficiente, sal de mi habitación

-Averiguare el porqué de tu comportamiento Temari- amenazo Gaara volteándose y yendo hacia la puerta enojado

Mientras se colocaba la calabaza en la espalda nuevamente, ofuscado, y abría la puerta Temari se incorporó de un salto.

-Si me das la espalda ahora, nunca más vuelvas- le dijo mientras unas finas lagrimas que el chico no noto rodaban por sus mejillas- te lo advierto

-Tu eres quien me está dando la espalda Temari- susurro Gaara desde el marco de la puerta- en breve se formara la comitiva para marchar al país del Fuego a visitar al señor feudal, eres libre de acompañarnos…

Dicho esto cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando a la rubia en penumbra, casi como un robot la chica volvió a su cama y se acurruco nuevamente entre sus piernas.

-No me encontraras aquí- sollozo en la oscuridad


	2. El Señor Feudal

En mitad de un campo de entrenamiento, verde y soleado, un muchacho rubio de verde jade entrenaba incansablemente el control de su chakra.  
Poseía las mismas características físicas del héroe de la Villa oculta de la Hoja, El relámpago anaranjado, el niño de la profecía y más apodos que la gente le había puesto a su padre, con la excepción de que no había nacido con las características marcas en sus mejillas.

"lo domine en 3 días" le había dicho su padre una vez "demuéstrame que eres más talentoso que yo y talvez te deje hacer el curso de gennin".

Aunque parecería que era un poco cruel, Naruto tendía a desafiar a su pequeño, ya que el muchacho gozaba de la energía suya en la infancia, la madures de sus maestros y la terquedad de su madre.  
Nunca se rendía, siempre quería más, aprender cosas nuevas, y más de una vez se iba de casa y no volvía hasta las tantas de la tarde cubierto de hojas al intentar saltar por casi toda Konoha como si de un mono se tratara.

Ahora tocaba aprender el famoso Rasengan, la técnica que su abuelo había inventado, y su padre y su maestro habían perfeccionado hasta el punto tal de hacerla su arma más mortífera y temida en el campo de batalla.  
Debía moldear el chakra de manera tal que girara en dos sentidos diferentes, y además debía poder compactarlo para evitar que la intensidad del choque disminuyera.  
Pero era un trabajo arduo y difícil, después de horas de entrenar solo había conseguido que su propia técnica le cortara las manos y los brazos, no le importaba pero se estaba empezando a frustrar y eso se reflejaba en su joven rostro, además su ropa estaba sucia y maltrecha de tantas veces que había salido disparado directo al suelo o contra los arbustos.

"No te esfuerces demasiado" le había dicho su madre antes de besarle al frente "tu padre es un idiota testarudo, cuando entrenaba a veces terminaba al borde del colapso, si haces eso ¿Qué sentido tendría entrenar?, te harías mas mal que bien"

Esas palabras, en vez de preocuparlo, alimentaron su llama interior, las ganas de ser mejor que sus antecesores, el deseo de ser el mejor provocaban que jamás se rindiera.

Respiro profundo, volvió a concentrarse y esta vez hubo un cambio: con una sonrisa vio como las dos partes del chakra se moldeaban y en el centro de su mano izquierda una espiral azul brillante comenzaba a tomar forma

-Dios que poderosa es- se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba moviendo la mano derecha para evitar que la energía bajara las revoluciones

A los pocos segundos no pudo controlarla más, y la técnica se deshizo con un estruendo que sacudió la tierra y lo envió mas lejos que ningún otro intento, hacia los arbustos.

-¡Shinachiku!- lo llamo una voz masculina, que el joven reconoció al instante- ¿Dónde estás?

-Por aquí sensei- respondió saliendo de entre los arbustos

-Llevo horas buscándote- el otro camino hasta el- Sabes que no puedes desaparecer así como así…

Konohamaru Sarutobi era un chunnin, oficial instructor de los nuevos niños gennin de la academia ninja  
Al igual que él, era pariente de un Hokage, en este caso el tercero y las personas comunes tendían a calificarlos como mimados y sobreprotegidos.  
Por ende el muchacho entendía bien la situación en la que se encontraba Shinachiku, siempre lo ayudaba y lo aconsejaba para que no terminara siendo un rebelde como lo había sido Naruto antes que él, pero sin tener demasiado éxito

-Tu padre te está buscando- le anuncio serio

-¿para qué?- pregunto molesto el rubio limpiándose las hojas y las ramillas de la ropa con expresión enojada- No tengo tiempo para sus sermones

-No me lo dijo- le respondió amigable Konohamaru- solo pidió que te llevara a su oficina

-NO ME IMPORTA, ESTOY OCUPADO ROMPIENDO SU RECORD- renegó mirando hacia otro lado, fingiendo ofenderse como lo solía hacer su padre

Unos pasos en la graba hizo que ambos voltearan, una mujer apareció caminando entre los árboles.  
Iba ataviada como una civil de Konoha, con un bonito conjunto de colores rojo y una falda negra, estos casi no se veían por la bata blanca que llevaba abierta y que le llegaba casi a las rodillas.  
Aparentaba de unos 25 a 30 años, tenía los ojos jade más llamativos que uno podría imaginarse y traía el cabello color rosa chicle largo y atado detrás de la cabeza con una cola de caballo.

-Escucha a tu maestro- dijo con tono serio cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- El solo está cumpliendo una orden

-¡Pero mama!- grito el pequeño haciendo puchero- tengo que dominar esta técnica si o si en un breve periodo de tiempo, no llegare…

-Sakura-san- sonrío Konohamaru haciendo una pequeña reverencia- No esperaba verla por aquí

-Tanto tiempo Konohamaru- sonrío Sakura inclinando la cabeza con gracia- Me tome un rato libre en el hospital, lo suficiente para averiguar qué es lo que planeas hacer Shinachiku, déjame decirte que si tu padre no te dijo nada es porque los años lo han vuelto algo estricto y derecho, pero en el fondo ni él ni yo queremos que te lastimes a ti mismo en este estúpido entrenamiento…no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, eres una maravillosa persona y todos en la villa lo saben

Shina no la miro pero de igual forma seguía decidido a terminar lo que había empezado, Sakura camino hacia él y se inclinó para estar a la altura de su oído

-Ve a casa y báñate, cámbiate que esta noche tendremos una reunión importante- le dijo seria- y si te portas bien luego te comprare un helado ¿Qué te parece?

-Ya no soy un nene mama- se quejó sonrojándose levemente- no tienes que extorsionarme para que vaya a las aburridas cenas de papa.

Sakura sonrío con ternura, su hijo estaba en la etapa del cambio, la etapa de empezar a comprender algunas cosas, y vaya dios que era más cabeza dura que su padre.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 26 años, era el Hokage más joven hasta la fecha, su cabello rubio ya no caía desparejo sobre su rostro, con el paso de años había empezado a cortárselo más corto y el flequillo a usarlo hacia atrás como su amigo Killer Bee solía llevarlo  
Estaba sentado en la silla que tanto había visto desde lejos, era cómoda pero llena de responsabilidades.  
Su sonrisa no era tan radiante como en sus primeros años, pero seguía teniendo la luz en sus brillantes ojos azules.  
Sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre el escritorio, el mismo en el que había visto a Tsunade dormir tantas veces, ocultando su rostro en cierta forma y dejando que sus misteriosos ojos escudriñaran toda la escena.  
Sentados frente a él estaban el Damiyo, el señor feudal del País del Fuego, era un hombre pálido de avanzada edad, tenía las cejas y la barba muy pobladas y de color blanco, no aparentaba para nada el puño de hierro del que se habían quejado las aldeas menores del Fuego con Konoha.  
El único detalle que sobresaltaba eran unos ojos negros oscuros que lo miraban como un halcón, Naruto llego a pensar que lo último que le gustaría ver antes de morir seria la sonrisa de ese anciano, si es que alguna vez sonreía.  
Iba ataviado con ropas largas y tradicionales, parecidas a las prendas largas y blancas que usaban ocasionalmente los Kages.  
La única diferencia era que su sombrero, que cabe destacar le ensombrecía el rostro, no poseía color alguno, era negro como su mirada y tenía dibujado el Kanji del Fuego en la parte de adelante, también en color blanco, lo que le daba a su figura un aspecto monocromático que inquietaba al rubio.  
Junto a él, a su izquierda, sentada en un asiento detrás se encontraba su hija, una mujer unos veintidós años, su nombre era Noa Natsumi, poseía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color caoba, su piel era un poco más bronceada que la de su padre, de ojos azules intensos, oscuros y con un brillo espectral al igual que su padre, llevaba un conjunto donde predominaban los colores fríos apagados, haciendo juego con sus orbes, que miraban a Naruto con una mirada picara y atrevida que hubiera hecho a Sakura apretar los dientes más de una vez.  
Mientras hacía esto ella jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y sonreía.  
Cerca de la puerta se amontonaban cuatro ninjas…o mercenarios, vestidos completamente de negro, con una máscara que imitaba a las ANBU de la aldea, solo que carecían de color alguno  
Eran silenciosos como tumbas y casi no se movían, cuidando a su señor.  
Por ultimo había tres personas del lado derecho de la habitación, junto a las ventanas, una era Shikamaru Nara, antiguo compañero de la alianza shinobi y amigo cercano.  
El tiempo lo había vuelto muy parecido a su padre, Shikaku, con la excepción que su hijo nunca tuvo la barba de su padre, era la cabeza del clan Nara, uno de los más antiguos y devotos clanes a la Aldea de la Hoja.  
En el medio Kakashi Hatake, quien fue sexto Hokage en los tiempos que Tsunade estaba al poder, ex maestro de Naruto, antiguo ANBU y Jōnin de elite, otra persona muy estimada, lo quería como a un padre.  
Por último la tercera persona, la más aproximada a el de toda la sala, de unos treinta a treinta y cinco años; la única mujer del consejo, una Tokubetsu Jōnin de nombre Anko Mitarashi.  
Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho desde que el rubio la había tenido de censora en los exámenes Chunnin cuando era todavía un joven.  
Cuando Naruto decidió elegir a una mujer para que contrastara con el dúo de Kakashi y Shikamaru en la sala del consejo, su antiguo maestro le había sugerido a Anko, luego de que Kurenai Yuhi, otra ex Jōnin se había negado, Naruto no tuvo ninguna oposición, ni tampoco el Nara.  
Anko no acostumbraba a ser una persona buena para aconsejar, pues era una fría y calculadora. Pocas veces demostraba sus sentimientos, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue abriendo al rubio y a sus demás compañeros hasta convertirse en la más expresiva de los tres ayudantes, eso era justo lo que Naruto quería desde el principio.

Mientras terminaba de repasar la habitación con la mirada, sus oídos habían dejado de escuchar al Damiyo, que hablaba con una voz queda y apagada propia de una persona con avanzada edad, solo cuando hubo terminado el rubio poso sus ojos nuevamente en él, luego de haber permanecido unos minutos mirando a Anko retorcerse en su silla de los nervios.

-Así que básicamente todo está bien ahora ¿no?- pregunto tranquilo Naruto tratando de no parecer aburrido

-Algo así muchacho- dijo lento el Damiyo- Sabes bien que las aldeas no están en perfecta estabilidad económica, después de la guerra no hay ninguna que se halla podido recuperar del todo

Si había algo que no le gustaba a Naruto era que le dijeran muchacho, y la otra era que le recordaran el porqué de la crisis económica, toda esa porquería política ya la sabia de memoria.

-y para ello- continuo el hombre cansinamente mientras su hija soltaba su cabello sin dejar de sonreírle- Las villas se están basando en nosotros, los señores feudales.

-Por eso es por lo que está aquí señor- se le adelanto Anko, nerviosa- Queríamos agradecerle por su hospitalidad de los pasados meses, incluso años…

-No he terminado- la interrumpió el señor feudal, hablando rápido por primera vez y echando una mirada de pocos amigos a la mujer- Mi hospitalidad no es algo que de gratuitamente.

Todos se quedó en silencio por unos pocos segundos, el rubio se la veía venir, y Kakashi también. 

-¿qué es lo que desea a cambio?- interrogo Hatake, serio como pocas veces se lo veía- Podemos pagarle con lo que quiera, mercancías, comida, materias primas

-En todos mis años al poder nunca había vivido una guerra tan grande como la que tú y tus amigos libraron- Continuo el Damiyo dirigiéndose a Naruto, pasando por alto a otro consejero en el camino- Realmente te admiro, el niño de la profecía en persona, pero sabes que… no estoy convencido de que la paz que creaste durara eternamente, ya he visto a estos llamados Kages estrecharse las manos muchas veces así que entenderás que estoy haciendo mis propios arreglos para mi retiro.

-Lo que desee estará a su servicio- Esta vez fue Naruto quien hablo con cortesía y sin titubear

-Quiero guerreros- le interrumpió de inmediato y más cortante que antes el Damiyo

Su hija se acomodó incomoda en el asiento y abrió los ojos como dos platos mirando a su padre

-Nunca pediría a mis hombres abandonar a sus familias para irse de su lugar de nacimiento- dijo Naruto sorprendido y algo molesto

-Tengo tanto dinero que no podría ser gastado ni por 3 generaciones- continuo sombrío el hombre- es tiempo de que tenga mi propio ejército personal, incluso mi hija se unirá en matrimonio con tu amigo, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena

-Tenia enterado eso- susurro Naruto- Es una buena forma de unirse a una aldea de manera permanente supongo

-Mientras que la Arena me da descendientes, la Niebla y La Roca me dan armamento, y finalmente el Rayo y la Hoja me brindan soldados-sentencio el anciano

-"muy astuto"- pensó Shikamaru inclinándose sobre la silla-"Nos tiene agarrados bien fuerte"

-¿las demás villas están de acuerdo con esto?-Naruto apretó los dientes y las manos pero nadie lo noto a excepción de Anko

-No tienen otra opción- sonrío el hombre de una manera arrogante- Nos deben mucho, pequeño, a nosotros los señores feudales y sobre todo a mí

Se hizo silencio nuevamente, Naruto miro a sus consejeros con el ceño fruncido, pero no era de enojo sino de preocupación, luego volvió la vista hacia el señor feudal.

-No pienso darle una sola persona de Konoha- dijo intentando mantener la serenidad- Lo lamento señor, pero mi respuesta es no.

-Es una pena muchacho…-sonrió nuevamente el Damiyo dando por terminada la charla- De verdad me caías bien…

Hizo una sutil seña con la mano derecha y dos hombres estaban junto a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Tendrás noticias mías pronto, muchacho-

El tramo hasta la puerta duro unos pocos segundos, pero el rubio lo sintió como horas, no sabía que decir al respecto, temía haberse comportado mal pues sus consejeros tampoco articularon palabra.

Natsumi se levantó inmediatamente después, luego de darle una mirada por sobre el hombro a los demás le dedico una mirada cargada de deseo a Naruto y luego se retiró.

Cuando todo hubo quedado en silencio nuevamente Naruto suspiro y estiro ambos brazos sobre su escritorio, desperezándose como un animal, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Anko hicieron lo propio

-¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?- se preguntó de improviso Naruto- ¿Alguien sabía que este tipo planea crear un ejército, como es posible que esta información no se filtrara?

-No se filtró Naruto- respondió Kakashi serio- Es algo muy reciente, el Damiyo lo planeo desde antes de la cuarta gran guerra pero no lo puso en práctica hasta ahora.

-Concuerdo con Kakashi- dijo Shikamaru relajándose sobre su silla- Espero el momento adecuado para realizar su plan

-Lamento lo que dije- se disculpó Naruto con voz queda- no pensé en lo que podría seguir, solo mi corazón me dijo que no debía darle ninjas y eso fue lo que hice

-No te aflijas Naru- sonrió Anko de manera maternal- De haber estado en tu puesto, habría hecho lo mismo, dios sabe que no tenemos suficientes guerreros para cuidar esta aldea y además nadie quiere un conflicto armado que perturbe la paz que haz creado para nosotros

El rubio volvio a suspirar, aliviado.  
Estos últimos días habían sido una locura, apenas había podido ver a su hijo y su esposa, la comitiva del Damiyo era tan grande que debieron cederle hoteles enteros, para los shinobi estaban los cuarteles de la Torre del Hokage, pero aun asi, apenas alcanzaban y todo eso requeria su presencia con firmas y otros arreglos.

-¿A que creen que se referia con eso de que "tendremos noticias suyas"?- se preguntó Anko arqueando una ceja y fijando su vista en la puerta de entrada

-No tengo la más mínima idea- se sinceró Kakashi- pero más vale estar alertas

Naruto miro a Shikamaru, que saco un cigarrillo y lo encendio, dando a entender que concordaba con el peliblanco.

-Bien- dijo incorporándose de la mesa- ya que esta todo arreglado tomemos un pequeño descanso, luego Shikamaru y Kakashi quiero que vuelvan a la academia Ninja, terminen la jornada allí, yo por mi parte tengo algunas ultimas cosas que firmar y luego volveré a mi casa, ha sido un día agotador y lo único que quiero es ver a familia

Los dos hombres se levantaron, con menos pereza de la habitual, ya que no querían estar otro minuto más en ese despacho donde habían pasado casi toda la tarde  
Ambos fueron hacia la puerta y dejaron la habitación, pasado esto Anko también se incorporó y se dirigió al marco ya abierto.

-Tu quédate- Ordeno Naruto mientras acomodaba unas pilas de papeles, sin mirarla

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?- se voltio Anko extrañada

-Cierra la puerta por favor- dijo cordialmente

Ella obedeció y luego el rubio le pidió que moviera una silla, la misma donde se había sentado el Damiyo para que se sentara frente a él.

-¿Por qué crees que te elegí como consejera?- le interrogo Naruto mirándola de lado

-Ja, ¿Por qué soy fría?- se sonrió Anko mirando hacia otro lado- Si vas a ponerme excusas, no tengo motivo en seguir siendo tu ayudante, recuerda que tú me elegiste para este cargo…

-Lo hice porque creo que eres una de las ninjas más capaces de toda la Aldea- le interrumpió el rubio- Por eso no quiero verte nunca más tensa como hace un rato

-No es mi culpa es solo que…- Anko se sonrojo un poco, como casi nunca lo hacía

-Solo que…¿crees que Kakashi y Shikamaru son mucho más que tú?- dijo sarcástico el rubio- Son unos genios en lo suyo debo admitirlo, incluso más inteligentes que yo no me cabe ninguna duda, pero recuerda esto, _nuestras habilidades no es lo que somos, son los caminos que decidimos tomar_.

Anko abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso, de pronto un jubilo enorme la lleno y volvió a mirar a Naruto con ternura.  
Era una gran persona, pensar que cuando fue su censora en el examen Chunnin lo subestimo y lo humillo como a una rata.  
Ahora él le estaba dando un consejo que aprendió de sus maestros, como el legendario Sannin Jiraiya.

-Lo entiendo- sonrió la Kunoichi- tienes razón Naruto, discúlpame por dudar…

-Necesito que estés bien- dijo Naruto con un dejo de súplica- A veces no puedo estar en todo, y junto con Kakashi sensei y Shikamaru eres en la que más confió para dejar a cargo la aldea

-Lo entiendo- prosiguió ella- no te preocupes, no te defraudare…

El oído de Naruto se agudizo, un sonido le impacto como una onda de choque un segundo después, utilizando la rapidez de Kurama salto por sobre su escritorio con agilidad, cayendo junto con Anko al suelo.  
AL INSTANTE unas veinte Kunais entraron a la habitación rompiendo los vidrios, clavándose en el techo y en la silla donde el rubio estaba sentado.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Naruto se atrevió a incorporarse, seguro que los que cometieron el atentado se hubieran retirado, por su bien mejor que así fuera.

Todos los Kunais estaban limpios y sin marcas identificadoras, todos menos uno, el que estaba más cerca de donde había apoyado su cabeza tenía un papel enrollado en el mango.  
Naruto lo tomo y lo retiro, abriéndolo.

"LARGA VIDA AL DAMIYO" rezaba, Naruto sonrió sarcástico pero tranquilo, esperaba que algo así se presentara de un momento a otro, pero no tan rápido.  
Unos segundos y las letras formaron los trigramas de un papel explosivo.

-Maldición- Naruto se giró rápidamente soltando lo que llevaba y se lanzó nuevamente sobre Anko que apenas se estaba levantando- ABAJO

Una explosión sacudió al edificio y rompió las ventanas.  
Shizune, la ninja medico asistente de Naruto entro en tropel por la puerta para encontrarse al rubio en pleno estado Kyuuby sobre su consejera, que estaba mas asustada que otra cosa.

-¡¿Qué sucedió Naruto estas bien?!- interrogo nerviosa la morena

-S-Si si, tranquila- respondió el ayudando a Mitarashi a ponerse de pie- No estamos heridos

-¿Quién podría ser capaz de hacer esta locura?- dijo Anko asustada- Debemos ir y matarlos, encontrarlos ahora que están dentro de los límites de la aldea…

-ANKO- la interrumpió Naruto colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro- Ve a reunirte con Kakashi lo más rápido que puedas, reúne a todos los Jōnin, es una orden directa, corre, no dejes que nadie te detenga hasta llegar con el

La soltó y se dirigió a la ventana, sin mediar una sola palabra más

-¿Adónde vas?- le interrogo rápidamente- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que la seguridad de tu aldea?

-Mi familia- respondió sobre el hombro Naruto antes de desaparecer con la rapidez de un destello

Shinachiku y Sakura volvían juntos a casa esa noche, la brisa era agradable y la noche era bastante clara, las estrellas brillaban con un brillo especial.  
El trayecto fue callado, el pequeño seguía enojado con su madre por estorbar su entrenamiento y Sakura lo sabía, también sabía que era por la edad, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, faltaba poco para que su bebe naciera y ya le estaba costando bastante caminar, dentro de unos días pediría licencia en el hospital para poder estar más tranquila.  
Solo quería ver a Naruto, darse un baño y dormir un poco.  
La mansión Uzumaki apareció frente a sus ojos por el camino; se localizaba casi en las afueras de la aldea, protegida por los muros pero muy apartada del distrito comercial.  
Había sido construida por Yamato, uno de los tantos sensei y mentores de Naruto, como regalo de bodas para él y para la pelirosa.  
Era hermosa, Sakura la amaba y deseaba envejecer en ella junto a su familia.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos veinte a veinticinco metros de la propiedad, un estruendo sacudió los oídos de ambos, acompañado por un fuego que se expandió como una ráfaga rompiendo los vidrios y en especial la segunda planta.

-NOOOOO- bramo Shina corriendo desesperado y siendo frenado en seco por su madre

-NO VAYAS- le grito en respuesta Sakura aun impactada- ES MUY PELIGROSO

-TODAS NUESTRAS COSAS ESTAN AHÍ- siguió el niño intentando zafarse y casi lográndolo

Antes que pudiera decir algo más una media docena de hombres, o talvez más aparecieron frente ella formando un semicírculo casi perfecto en el prado.  
Eran ninjas, con cabía duda, llevaban un atuendo oscuro como la noche y cubrían sus cabezas con pañuelos y capuchas.  
No había bandana, no había nada que los identificara, eran simples mercenarios.

-Su majestad- se burló uno de los hombres, mientras los demás se reían- Buenas noches a la reina de la Hoja

El fuego seguía consumiendo la casa con fuerza, era la única luz que los bañaba y les daba un aura muy sombría.  
Sakura trago saliva, nerviosa puso una mano delante de su hijo, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- interrogo la pelirosa levantando la voz- ¡En el nombre del Hokage de la hoja les ordeno que se identifiquen!

-No importa quienes somos señorita- respondió otro mercenario, un poco más alto y que el primero-…Solo importa cumplir con la misión que se nos ha encomendado…

-¿Qué misión es esa?- pregunto Sakura, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba la viva expresión del enojo- Sea lo que sea nunca lo obtendrán de mí, ¡jamás traicionare a Naruto, ni a Konoha!

-Lo sabemos- bromeo el primero- Pero Naruto jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara Haruno

-CIERRA LA BOCA

Shinachiku no lo soporto, paso de su madre y corrió hacia el hombre que había hablado, gritando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intento conectar un golpe, pero este fue esquivado y termino siendo despedido en el aire.

-NOOOO- bramo Sakura comenzando a llorar- No lastimen a mi hijo por favor

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo otro de los mercenarios- Un pequeño héroe se lanza a ayudar a su madre

Lo patearon haciéndolo sangrar por la boca, Sakura sollozaba y gritaba que lo dejaran en paz, Shina intentaba levantarse solo para ser golpeado nuevamente en el estómago en la cabeza.  
Un último golpe lo dejo al borde del desmayo, no volvió a moverse y quedo tendido en la hierba.  
Dejaron al pequeño y rodearon a la pelirosa para impedir que se escapara o hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Vendrá con nosotros, señorita Haruno- Ordeno el primer hombre mientras el otro se limpiaba las manos de la sangre de su hijo- Si no quiere que terminemos el trabajo que acabamos de empezar…

-No por favor- se sinceró Sakura intentando controlarse- No le hagan daño, iré a donde quieran, iré con ustedes…no intentare nada…

Hubo varias explosiones de humo unos instantes después y aparecieron otra media docena de hombres, vestidos igual que los primeros, Sakura supuso que habían dividido fuerzas al infiltrarse a la aldea.

-Señor- dijo uno de los recién llegados, también cubiertos hasta la cabeza de color negro- Seguimos el plan, atacamos la oficina del Hokage con éxito, pero debemos movernos rápido, Naruto no tardará en llegar.

El hombre volteo a ver a Shinachiku.

-Y estará enojado- agrego con un dejo de miedo- Le sugiero que nos vayamos, ya.

-¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!- El grito pareció surgir de lo más profundo del bosque que los rodeaba

Sakura abrió los ojos esperanzada, por un segundo creyó que Naruto emergería, con catorce años y una sonrisa de idiota, a salvarla como siempre lo había hecho, y no muy lejos de la verdad estuvo.

El niño que yacía en el suelo desapareció en una bola de humo, dejando ver un hueco en la tierra por donde el verdadero se había escapado hacia los bosques.

-MALDITO NIÑO- bramo el líder de los ninjas

-¡A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO NIÑO!- se oyo la respuesta del bosque

Unos segundos después aparecieron unas veinte copias de corriendo hacia el grupo a la máxima carrera.  
En cuanto se encontraron la batalla campal termino con algunos heridos pero básicamente los clones fueron exterminados

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?, HUYE DE AQUÍ, CORRE!- exclamo desesperada Sakura

Un golpe certero en la cabeza la dejo inconsciente.  
El primer hombre, el que claramente dirigía la ofensiva dio un paso al frente.

-¿A que están esperando?- murmuro- Ya saben lo que hacer

-¿Y usted señor?- pregunto uno de los ninjas- mientras colocaban con cuidado a Sakura en la espalda de uno de sus compañeros

-Los alcanzare luego- respondió rápidamente el hombre-

Sin mediar palabra todos los ninjas desaparecieron en humo blanco, llevándose a la madre de Minato con ellos.

-NO LOS DEJARE ESCAPAR SHANNEBAYO- grito enojado- ¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Un clon apareció junto a el, era ahora o nunca, si no lograba pasar a su enemigo los demás se escaparían de los lindes de la aldea.  
Concentro chakra en la palma de su mano mientras el clon se encargaba de mezclarlo y, por primera vez, pudo encontrar el equilibrio y el enfoque perfecto, una bola brillante de viento y energía comenzaba a pesarle en la mano y supo que lo había conseguido.

-No sé qué estarás tramando niño- bromeo el hombre- pero jamás lograras derrotarme con esa técnica

El bushin desapareció y Shinachiku se precipito contra el hombre.

Unas posiciones de manos después el tipo utilizo el elemento rayo para defenderse del ataque, creando una especie de escudo que jamas había visto.  
la onda de choque lo golpeo directo y salió despedido hacia atrás, desapareciendo en una bola de humo y revelando ser otro bushin mas.

-Muy impresionante- admitió el hombre, girando en redondo y encontrándose con el verdadero Shina a punto de impactarlo- Que alguien tan joven como tú ya domine esa técnica…

-¡RASENGAN!- Rugió al momento de conectar, descargando toda su fuerza a la altura del estómago de su enemigo

La técnica lo envió hacia unos árboles, donde choco sobre su espalda a una velocidad considerable y quedo tendido en el suelo, supuso que lo tenía y sonrió.

-Impresionante- dijo en voz baja el hombre sin abrir los ojos- se nota que eres el hijo de Naruto

cual fantasma el tipo desapareció y reapareció a unos metros del pequeño, su armadura se veía rota debajo de sus ropas, algunas magulladuras en el cuerpo daban a entender que el golpe había surtido efecto, entonces ¿Cómo demonios hacía para seguir en pie?

-Te matare- amenazo Shinachiku con rabia- si no me devuelves a mi madre…

-No es personal niño- respondió rápidamente el sujeto- Pero tu muerte le dará un mensaje a tu padre…

En ese mismo instante muchas Kunais cayeron cerca del tipo, tuvo que retroceder para evitar ser alcanzado por alguna de ellas.  
Cuando se detuvo una última apareció amenazándole el cuello.

-¿Cuál es ese mensaje?- Naruto había aparecido en la pelea, con rostro decidido y enojado

Por primera vez en su vida Shinachiku vio en Naruto un héroe, el héroe que había salvado a la aldea, se veía imponente, fuerte e inmortal, nada de lo que ese tipo hiciera iba a poder doblegarlo.  
Para su mala suerte, él también lo sabía.

-Vaya, lord Hokage- bromeo el hombre- Esto cambia las cosas…

-Te hice una pregunta- amenazo Naruto hundiendo más el Kunai en el cuello

-El Damiyo no te devolverá tu mujer, hasta que Konoha no ceda y se someta a sus necesidades- reconoció el hombre- solo eso teníamos que decir

La vista del rubio cambio en ese momento, no había notado la ausencia de Sakura, no creía que el Damiyo fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo, estaba furioso, estaba colérico.  
Comenzó por apretar lo más que pudo su daga, al punto que el ninja comenzó a sangrar y emitió un débil quejido

"¿esta es la clase de enseñanza que le quieres dar a tu hijo Naruto?"  
Hablo la voz de Kurama, desde su interior, lo hizo recapacitar.

Lo soltó, pero seguía furioso.

-Lárgate, y dile a tu señor- amenazo el rubio- Que esto no ha terminado…

El sujeto desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, Naruto y Shinachiku quedaron a solas en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras detrás la casa de los Uzumaki ardía bajo la luz de la luna.  
El niño intento recuperarse pero inmediatamente se desplomo, Naruto lo atrapo antes que cayera al suelo.

-I-intente salvarla papa- susurro el joven- Lo siento…

-tranquilo- le sereno su padre- No es tu culpa, lo hiciste muy bien… ¿aprendiste el Rasengan verdad?, creo que tendré que dejarte hacer el curso de Gennin después de todo

Ambos sonrieron durante unos segundos antes de que Shinachiku cayera en un profundo sueño, presa del cansancio.

/

El consejo Ninja y los Jōnin más experimentados estaban reunido en torno a una mesa larga.  
En ella se encontraban sentados Kakashi, Anko y Shikamaru, los primeros dos uno alado del otro y el tercero enfrentado a ellos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo  
Junto al Nara, Yamanaka Ino miraba preocupada en ambas direcciones, traía el pelo suelto, que caía rubio detrás de su espalda, nunca dejo de llevarlo medianamente sobre el rostro.  
A la izquierda de Anko, Rock Lee, ahora mucho más parecido su sensei , se arreglaba y desarreglaba las vendas de sus brazos, intentando calmarse.  
Reinaba un silencio tenso, todos estaban mal por el secuestro de Sakura, algunos sugirieron de inmediato ir a buscarla, por el honor de Konoha, Kakashi los tranquilizo casi a la fuerza obligándolos a quedarse hasta que Naruto les dijera que hacer, era el protocolo.

El rubio dejo a su hijo a cuidados de Shizune en el Hospital Ninja, y se dirigió de regreso hacia la torre del Hokage, subió por las escaleras todavía con la imagen de su casa destrozada como flashes en su mente.  
Doblo en el pasillo circular y su aire se agotó de golpe, tuvo que recargarse contra la pared y recuperarlo agitadamente.  
Estaba cansado, el día había sido eterno y tedioso, solo se ponía peor a cada paso.

-Sakura…maldita sea- apretó los puños

Se alejó de la pared ya con nuevo aire y dirigió unos últimos pasos hacia la entrada de la sala de reuniones.  
Abrió en tropel, por poco rompe la puerta, eso no le importo.  
No espero que hubiera tanta gente dispuesta a ayudarlo, luego recordó la cantidad de amigos que Sakura tenía, sin hablar de los pretendientes.  
Intento esbozar una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió.  
Todos se pusieron de pie al entrar el Hokage, Naruto hizo rápidamente una seña con la mano para que volvieran a sentarse y camino a paso ligero hasta la cabeza de la mesa, no sin antes darle una caricia en la espalda a Anko en agradecimiento.  
Ella se ruborizo sutilmente.

-Naruto lamento lo de Sakura- comenzó a decir Ino, el rubio clavo la vista en ella

-Ni lo menciones- dijo sentándose en su silla- Todo mi cuerpo está temblando por la ira, no hay nada que no quiera más que ir a buscarla en este preciso instante.

-Están fuera de nuestro alcance- señalo Shikamaru- No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora…

-Ya lo sé- dijo el rubio escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos y frotándose el cabello

-No entiendo porque el señor Feudal le haría esto a la aldea ninja de su país- se lamentó Anko- No tiene el más mínimo sentido…

-SOLO ES PORQUE NOS REHUSAMOS A DARLE PARTE DE NUESTRAS FUERZAS- interrumpió Naruto golpeando la mesa y haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran- NO ESCUCHO A RAZONES, AHORA SE LLEVO A MI ESPOSA, QUIEN SABE QUE OTRAS ATROCIDADES SEA CAPAZ DE HACER…MALDITO SEA

Un instante después de terminar Sasuke Uchiha abrió la puerta de la habitación, todos voltearon a verlo mientras entraba a paso ligero.

-Lamento llegar tarde- reconoció con una voz tranquila y dura como de costumbre- Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?

El rubio se incorporó y fue a su encuentro, le dio la mano en señal de amistad.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, Sasuke había decidido reconstruir su clan utilizando primariamente a su familiar, la chica Uzumaki de su anterior grupo de renegados.  
Todo se había calmado con él, parecía que finalmente había encontrado un rumbo para su vida, que no fuera oscuridad.  
Aun así el rubio de vez en cuando pedía su ayuda, y Sasuke le venía como anillo al dedo para zanjar algunos asuntos.

-Sakura…yo…-se lamentó Naruto- Se la llevaron…

-Lo sé- Lo tranquilizo el moreno- Iremos a buscarla

-No- Le interrumpió Kakashi- Tu iras en el segundo equipo Sasuke…

-¿A qué se refiere?- interrogo el Uchiha mientras Naruto también se volteaba a verlo

-Enviaremos dos grupos- comenzó su antiguo sensei- el primero será el de Naruto, irán a la fortaleza del señor Feudal a reclamarle lo que ha hecho por la aldea.

Todos lo escucharon atentamente. Incluso algunos sonrieron ante las ideas.

-Y el segundo grupo, será comandado por Sasuke, ellos serán el apoyo, el grupo de infiltración, por si algo sale mal.

-Me gusta la idea- se unió Shikamaru- Un equipo de apoyo te sería muy útil, no hay nadie que se pueda comparar a ustedes dos en combate…

-¡Me ofrezco voluntariamente a tu equipo Naruto-kun!- se incorporó Lee rápidamente- No dejaremos que nada malo le pase a Sakura-san

-Yo también- intento sonreír Ino- iré contigo Naruto, es mi mejor amiga, se que ella haría lo mismo por mí.

Naruto asintió, y les dio las gracias por el gesto, se voltio hacia Kakashi.

-La aldea quedara en tus manos sensei- Anuncio mientras se removía la bandana de la frente- Ejercerás de Hokage en mi ausencia, confió en que harás lo correcto, y te aconsejo elegir a Anko Mitarashi como jefa de las fuerzas especiales ANBU

-¿Yo?- pregunto extrañada Anko- ¿No crees que estas decidiendo las cosas muy rápido?

-No hay tiempo que perder- Señalo Sasuke- Si Naruto confía en ti, creo que todos concordamos.

Los presentes Asintieron y Naruto le dedico otra media sonrisa, Anko se ruborizo un poco más que antes.  
Kakashi se levantó y se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba Naruto.  
Shikamaru se colocó a la derecha y Anko permaneció en su lugar, pensativa

-Ahora bien…-Continuo Kakashi- Debemos decidir quiénes son los miembros más calificados para esta misión, Shikamaru quiero que consigas a todos los Anbu disponibles, a los mejores y los reúnas en la sala del Hokage para dentro de una hora a más tardar…

-No será problema- fue la respuesta del Nara

Naruto dio un pequeño golpe a Sasuke indicándole que debían irse.  
Abrió la puerta y sin mirar hacia atrás salió, Sasuke lo siguió serio.

-¿A dónde vas?- le interrogo el moreno mientras se alejaba hacia la escalera

-Camina conmigo- Le ordeno el Hokage, aun sin voltearse


	3. La Comitiva de Sukagakure

Esa mañana había sido en especial diferente a las anteriores, Temari se había despertado entre pesadillas y sueños extraños, extravagantes, casi psicodélicos.  
La cama estaba desecha de todas las veces que se había movido en ella, su frente estaba empapada y sus ojos azules miraron el panorama como quien ve un campo de batalla.  
Pero a pesar de los fantasmas del pasado atormentándola, La Princesa de la Arena se incorporó, se desperezo y se levantó como si nada.  
Fue hasta el baño de su habitación y abrió la lluvia, tenía pensado darse un baño para sacarse la tensión del cuerpo.  
Se despojó de su fina ropa e ingreso a la ducha, cerró los ojos e intento quedarse allí, la mayor cantidad de tiempo que le fuera posible.  
No tenía la más mínima intención de bajar a la sala común.

Todo era un caos cuando la rubia finalmente bajo por la escalera principal.  
Ese recinto siempre había sido el más grande de la torre Kazekage; a diferencia de Konoha, que tenía muchas habitaciones medianas y pequeñas para todo tipo de reuniones, Suna tenía solo esta para casi todos los eventos posibles que se realizaran dentro. Cenas, espectáculos, bailes, anuncios, promoción y egreso de Shinobis, todo se llevaba a cabo en esta sala.  
Tendría unos cincuenta metros aproximadamente de largo desde la entrada hasta el final y una treintena de ancho.  
Las puertas eran de roble macizo, pesadas y altas casi como la sala misma, decoradas con escenas de batallas antiguas que marcaron el inicio de la Aldea de la Arena como tal.  
Temari cuando era pequeña podría jurar que un ejercito de 100 hombres podrían batirse a duelo dentro de esos muros sin siquiera llegar a tocar los tapices carmesí que colgaban de las ventanas.

Pero en aquel entonces, ya entrada en la veintena de años y con un campo de visión mucho más elevado, sumado al ajetreo de la gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro, concluyo que no cabría ni siquiera una docena de caballos si osaran intentar descansar allí.

La sala común estaba abarrotada de pertrechos, de personas y de murmullos a donde quisiera que mirara.  
La comitiva del Kazekage estaba programada para salir ese dia en dirección al Norte del País del Fuego  
Su hermano se llevaría a la mitad de su guardia personal, unos treinta de los mejores y más capacitados Ninjas que tenía, algunos jefes de clan destacados, sin mencionar el sequito de guardias y sirvientes de cada uno.  
En total pondrían a andar a una pequeña ciudad por las calles de la aldea.

Eso no hacía más que asquear a Temari, ella no estaba echa para grandes banquetes ni bailes de máscaras, ella estaba forjada para la lucha y no escatimaba gastos en disimularlo.  
Diviso a su hermano Kankuro ayudando a un grupo de guardias a guardar algunas cosas en un carro, el buey estaba un poco inquieto.  
Sus orbes se dirigieron en busca de su hermano menor.  
Gaara se encontraba casi en las puertas de roble, no llevaba las molestas ropas blancas y túnicas de su cargo.  
Iba vestido igual que el día que la rubia lo encontró medio muerto: El chaleco militar que utilizo en el rango de General en Jefe de las Fuerzas Aliadas Ninja.  
El sombrero verde con el Kanji de la Arena colgaba en su espalda mientras escuchaba lo que uno de los Señores Jefe de Clan tenían para decirle.

-Lady Temari- la llamo una señora de avanzada edad que venía bajando trabajosamente las escaleras

La mujer había sido su nana cuando era una niña, suya y de Kankuro, con Gaara no pudo ejercer su trabajo ya que su preciado padre se lo había negado rotundamente.

-nana- pese a los años Temari le seguía teniendo un enorme cariño- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-tengo la lista de los guardias y acompañantes que velaran por su seguridad- le informo tendiéndole un pergamino- Incluso irán damas de honor para todo lo que necesite.

-No necesito damas de Honor- frunció el ceño la rubia antes de empezar a leer

Un par de los mejores Ninjas de la Guardia real la acompañarían todo el viaje, y la rubia se sobresaltó al leer que Matsuri y Sari, dos de las kunoichis más estúpidas que había conocido, se unieran al club.

-¿Quién te dio esto?- pregunto enojada

-El ayudante del Kazekage me lo dio esta mañana- respondió con tranquilidad la anciana- Es una orden directa

La rubia arrugo el papel con una sola mano y lo arrojo con fuerza, dio un grito de frustración y se alejó subiendo las escaleras.

-Estúpido…estúpido…-repetía sin mirar atrás

Cuando doblo la esquina pasando la escalera principal el griterío quedo atrás y el silencio volvió a reinar.  
No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar que escucho otro grito

-¡Niña ven aquí!- la llamo su nana llegando al pasillo con trabajosa dificultad- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan descortés?

-Ahora no nana- dijo fría por sobre el hombro- No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, no tengo ganas de ir a ese estúpido lugar…quiero quedarme aquí.

-Es una fecha muy importante para tu hermano- se lamentó la anciana- Lo destrozaría que no estuvieras ahí.

-LO SE, CREES QUE NO LO SE- dijo Temari apoyándose contra el muro- No sé qué debería hacer…

-Ven aquí niña- susurro la mujer acercándola con su mano y colocándola frente a ella

La rubia era una cabeza y media más alta, y traía el rostro congestionado, a punto de llorar.  
Sus manos arrugadas se colocaron en sus tersas mejillas haciéndola esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres igual a tu madre Temari- reconoció la mujer- Tienes su mismo carácter sobreprotector, su misma devoción e incluso eres físicamente igual a ella, aún recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad y me confeso que estaba embarazada, llena de remordimientos y asustada como un animalito mojado.

-Nunca la llegue a conocer bien- rio limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente- Todos me dicen que me parezco a ella, aunque no sé si eso sea bueno

-Claro que es bueno querida- la nana le acaricio el rostro- No creas que su amor solo protege a Gaara, también parte de ella vive en ti.

-Gracias- sonrió- Por estar a mi lado

-Ahora cuéntame- Continuo la anciana-¿Qué es lo que te aqueja?

-Es Gaara- se preocupó Temari

-¿Qué pasa con él?- interrogo extrañada

-Si se va, nunca volverá a ser el mismo

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Gaara sabe cuidarse solo niña, ya no es un bebe- intentando calmarla- No deberías hacerte demasiado drama  
-No confio en estas personas, y menos en esa estúpida…- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Esa estúpida es tu futura nuera- sonrió la anciana- Deberás aprender a llamarla hermana

-Jamás- Temari tenía la vista clavada en la nada con los ojos de una serpiente

La anciana hecho una carcajada.

-Sí, definitivamente eres la hija de tu madre

Ella no respondió

-Si de verdad quieres lo mejor para tu familia- continuo la mujer- Debes ir con ellos, acompáñalos, saca las dudas de tu mente

Nada bueno saldría de aquel viaje, la rubia lo intuia pero no dijo nada, sabia que la mujer solo quería lo mejor para ella.  
La abrazo y fue correspondida, volvio a agradecerle por todo y su nana le dijo que todo se resolvería, que todo estaría bien  
Pero al igual que su madre, la Princesa de la Arena seguía llena de temores y angustias.  
Estaba asustada y enojada por el profundo amor que sentía por su hermano menor, y lo peor era que todo aquel asunto apenas estaba empezando.

No fue sino hasta casi el medio día que la comitiva estuvo lista para partir.  
Las pesadas puertas, que habían permanecido cerradas para evitar el ingreso de gente ajena, se abrieron de par en par con un pesado sonido metálico y chirriante.  
El primero en salir fue el abanderado de Suna, portando un estandarte carmesí con el emblema de la Arena bordado en color dorado  
Era un chico más joven que ellos, un chunnin al que la rubia recordaba de la academia, traía el cabello castaño claro, corto y sonreía con ojos azul oscuro a todo lo que se movía.  
Detrás suyo salió la guardia del Kazekage, los Jōnin y los pocos Chunnin detrás, luego Gaara mismo seguía en cabeza de los señores y representantes de Clanes, detrás de ellos le tocaba el turno a Temari junto a su hermano Kankuro.  
Para cerrar la marcha iban los sirvientes y ayudantes de cada anciano que iba más adelante.

Como lo predijo la ojiazul la caravana ocupaba casi todo el ancho de la avenida principal de la aldea, que seguía recta e inexpugnable desde las puertas hasta los muros que delimitaban el inicio del desierto.  
Sería una caminata larga y agotadora, podrían haber reducido el camino si simplemente se movían a la velocidad ninja, pero como todo protocolo las visitas "oficiales" debían ser acompañadas con un portaestandarte, una caravana y un sequito de imbéciles detrás.  
En cuanto todos salieron al exterior Temari sintió el calor abrazador del mediodía golpearle de lleno en el rostro, las aves ululaban en las alturas y el cielo era azul intenso.  
Los aldeanos se habían amontonado a los costados del camino e incluso en las ventanas de los edificios para despedir a su Kazekage.  
Las niñas gritaban desesperadas intentando llamar la atención de Gaara, los muchachos miraban con admiración las armaduras de los ninjas que iban delante, orgullosos de su aldea.  
Las ancianas, por su parte, saludaban con energía, la llamaban "Princesa de la Arena", incluso juro escuchar la palabra "Reina", eso la impacto bastante, a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a que el poblado pensara en ella como una reencarnación de Karura, su madre.

Tardaron un tiempo en llegar al borde de la aldea, las piedras eran escalonadas y gigantescas, la villa entera estaba sumida en una especie de cráter que la defendía de la furia de los elementos.  
Los ciudadanos se les agruparon detrás, siguiendo a la caravana de cerca, los niños corrían casi a la par de ellos, agitando sus manos ansiosos.  
Cuando arribaron, solo había un alto y estrecho pasaje, directo al desierto.  
Temari volvió a girarse hacia su gente, sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa de felicidad, sino de nostalgia.  
Algo dentro suyo le decía que no volvería en mucho tiempo, mentalmente se despidió de la aldea que la vio nacer.  
Se giró y continúo con la caravana.

Al salir la última persona, las risas se acabaron, los gritos se fueron apagando poco a poco y no quedos más que arena, un calor abrazador y una soledad interminable en el corazón de la rubia.

Gaara indico por donde debían ir y la formación enfilo hacia los lejanos bosques del país del Fuego, como tantas veces habían hecho, solo que esta vez no se dirigían a Konoha.  
Tardarían como mínimo cinco días en llegar, ya que el castillo del Señor Feudal se encontraba muy al norte, casi en los lindes del País del Hierro.  
La gente iba charlando y manteniendo una conversación animada, hecho un vistazo a su hermano Kankuro por segunda vez, ahora se encontraba riendo a carcajadas con sus tres o cuatro guardias personales, de los tres siempre había sido el más despreocupado y el más dado a hacer amigos.  
Era el turno de Gaara: se llevó una gran y desagradable sorpresa cuando lo encontró hablando con Matsuri, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

En si el pelirrojo no estaba hablando, ella era la que hablaba y él le ¿sonreía?, o al menos eso parecía desde la distancia que la rubia los observaba.  
No le gustaba para nada ese viaje.

Cuando el sol finalmente reflejaba sombras anormalmente alargadas, y la aldea ya estaba tan al horizonte que no se veía a simple vista, por el bien de las personas mayores Gaara ordeno un alto para descansar y preparar las tiendas para descansar hasta el otro día

Le tomo segundos moldear la arena para crear su tienda, la más grande de toda la caravana y la más sólida también. Se internó en ella junto con los cabezas de familia cercanos y Temari no lo volvió a ver.

Los sirvientes, junto con los chunnin jóvenes armaron el resto de las tiendas, armadas con finos materiales y maderas que servían para apuntalarlas.  
La de Temari era una de las más grandes, incluso más grande que la de su hermano, que no se preocupó en lo más mínimo al respecto.

-A las 9 comenzaremos a preparar la cena- le había dicho su primer hermano antes de volver a bromear con los demás

La rubia se internó en su tienda, Sari se encontraba encendiendo velas para darle vida al lugar, y todo el recinto poseía un color blanco perlado debido a los atavíos de los que estaba hecha: Las mejores telas del oeste del País del Viento.

-Buenas tardes Lady Temari- sonrió Sari haciendo una leve reverencia

-Buenas tardes- saludo ella seria- ¿Dónde está Matsuri?

-Una mujer de los jefes de clan la solicito para que fuera su sirvienta para esta noche, le pidió permiso y el señor Gaara accedió- respondió extrañada Sari arqueando las cejas

Ahora no cabía duda, Matsuri tampoco soportaba a Temari, la odiaba tanto como ella ¿Gaara lo sabría? Seguramente si, sino no hubiera accedido a tal petición.

-¿Entonces solo somos nosotras en esta tienda?- reconoció Temari- Mejor así... ¿podrías prepararme una ropa más acorde para esta noche?

-Como guste

Mientras Sari se dirigía a buscar su equipaje, Temari se sentó cerca de la luz y comenzó a ojear las páginas de pergaminos que traía en su bolso de viaje, la mayoría eran documentos de los gastos de la aldea.  
Se había puesto como meta encontrar una manera de evitar el matrimonio, tal vez la economía se podría recuperar de una manera más…sana.  
Pero le fue imposible concentrarse, lo único en lo que pensaba era en su hermano menor, en cómo iba a lidiar con su…nueva hermana, era absurdo de solo pensarlo.

Sari la sorprendió mirando sin ver una de las velas, sentada en el suelo y con los pergaminos desparramados entorno a ella.

-Traje su vestimenta Temari-san- dijo ingresando con un equipaje

-Bien, gracias- sonrió la rubia incorporándose-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dígame- dijo la jovencita en un tono exageradamente inocente

-¿Qué piensas acerca de mi hermano?- Soltó de inmediato, seria y mirándola a los ojos

-El Kazekage-sama es una de las mejores personas que he conocido hasta ahora- reconoció Sari, sin dejarse intimidar- Lo admiro por todo lo que hizo por nosotros…

-¿Crees que es alguien atractivo?- continuo la rubia bajando la vista hacia sus anotaciones

-S-sí, podría decirse que si- tartamudeo Sari sonrojándose como un tomate…

-¿y qué piensas entonces de este matrimonio?- interrogo Temari mientras enrollaba los papeles- ¿Tiene sentido?

-Los consejeros así lo dictan- contesto Sari borrando una sutil sonrisa de su rostro- No soy quien para llevarles la contra

-Bien…-Temari la observo durante unos segundos, intentando encontrar la mentira en su rostro-Ve si puedes conseguir un poco de agua, necesito asearme un poco antes de la cena

Sari asintió y se retiró nuevamente mientras ella quitaba los pestillos del equipaje y observaba la ropa.  
Un chaleco militar de la época de la cuarta gran guerra Ninja, y algunos vestidos para gala, solo un par de vestidos casuales, entre el que se contaba uno blanco perlado casi del mismo color que el de la tienda donde se encontraba.  
Temari decidió utilizar ese esa misma noche  
Se soltó el cabello y comenzó a desvestirse para cuando la muchacha volvió risueña con un poco de agua,  
Se mojó la cabeza, era el cielo, el agua se conservó milagrosamente fría, casi podía sentir como las células se rehidrataban, incluso el ligero dolor de cabeza que la venia acosando toda la tarde se calmó un poco.  
En cuanto término, invito a Sari a hacer lo mismo si así lo deseaba.  
En cuanto su compañera se comenzó a desvestir ella rápidamente se colocó el simple pero hermoso vestido, le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas y dejaba al descubierto parte de la espalda y los hombros, revelando su tan merecido tatuaje de ANBU de su aldea.  
Acto seguido salió de la tienda, dándole a Sari más privacidad.

Afuera el panorama había cambiado considerablemente:  
Para empezar el sol ya no estaba para ayudarles a verse las caras, el cielo mantenía un tono azulado correspondiente al comienzo de la noche, pero ni un rastro de luz natural bañaba a las personas, que caminaban en todas direcciones, en su mayoría eran ninjas, y sirvientes, llevando y trayendo cosas.  
Una fogata se había colocado en el centro, el viento y el frio jugaba en contra, pero los hombres de Kankuro eran inquebrantablemente alegres, entre bromas habían conseguido encender un pequeño fuego e intentaban avivarlo con lo que fuera.

Casi no noto a su primer hermano caminar hacia ella, solo llevando su ropa negra y a cara lavada.

-Temari- le saludo llegando junto a ella- Veo que te cansaste de hacer cuentas

-Muy gracioso- le sonrió Temari- Veo que tus hombres tienen suerte con ese "fuego" de por allá

Señalo el lugar y Kankuro sonrió colocando ambas manos en la cintura

-Este lugar es inhóspito y hostil- dijo- el viento es molesto, y para que lo sepas ya asigne a dos de mis chicos para que hagan guardia toda la noche

-Bien por ello- volvió a sonreír Temari inclinando la cabeza- ¿has visto a Gaara?

-Sinceramente no, desde que nos detuvimos que se ha quedado en su tienda- rodo los ojos- pero despreocúpate, esos líderes de clan no pueden hacerle nada

-Si tienes razón- razono la rubia- "aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa"

En ese momento uno de los hombres de su hermano lo llamo en un grito, se encontraba junto la fogata, que cada vez estaba más grande, era un Jōnin que Temari ya conocía.

-¡Señor!- grito juntando ambas manos sobre la boca para mayor eco

-¡¿Si?!- respondió el grito Kankuro volteando

-Los chicos se preguntaban- el hombre se acercó trotando, cuando llego junto a los hermanos se rasco la cabeza con timidez- Si podríamos abrir uno de los barriles de cerveza…

Kankuro miro a su hermana y ella lo miro con cara de "¿otra vez?", luego le sonrió.

-Claro que si- le respondió su hermano al hombre- Pero solo uno, no queremos que se acabe ¿no?

-Como ordene- asintió el muchacho retirándose

-Me temo que debo dejarte- dijo después de unos instantes Kankuro- debo controlar que estos chicos no hagan estupideces

Le beso la mejilla y se retiró de igual manera, dejándola sola nuevamente, mientras los sirvientes iban y venían a su alrededor.  
Temari se tomó un segundo para apreciar las tiendas, más de diez, sin contar la suya, eran las más hermosas que había visto, grandes y majestuosas, comparables con las de los clanes del País del Fuego que observo en la guerra.  
Los jefes de clan jamás dejarían que la suya quedara opacada alado de las demás, por eso cada una tenía el símbolo de su clan en la entrada, y convergían en nivel de importancia hacia la del mismo Kazekage.

Unos minutos después, la curiosidad acabo con su paciencia, emprendió la marcha hacia la tienda de su hermano.  
La gente comenzaba a salir al exterior y caminaban en dirección contraria a la suya, acercándose al festín que se estaba cocinando a sus espaldas; al pasar junto a ella, la saludaban con cortesía en incluso reverencias que se la obligaban a responder cordialmente.  
Al arribar noto que el pelirrojo había construido un muro interno de arena, algo así como una puerta, con la que obligaba a las personas a esquivarla para entrar.  
No era la primera vez que le había visto construir esas cosas, con los años se había vuelto muy bueno en el manejo de la arena y cuando deseaba que nadie lo molestara, esos pequeños castillos eran muy oportunos.

La rubia se adentró tanteando las paredes, dentro la penumbra era total, intento apresurar el paso para hacer el trayecto lo más rápido posible.  
Oyó unas voces, se oían lejanas, como si estuvieran dentro de una caja.  
Una luz al final del túnel de daba la bienvenida, alguien había encendido una vela, camino hasta el final del pasillo, sigilosa como un gato.

-…Si…-oyó la voz de Gaara- si está bien…

Hubo una pausa, frunció el señor y agudizo el oído, colocando ambas manos sobre el muro de arena, temiendo que fuera a caerse, revelando entonces que ella estaba ahí. Escondida en las sombras.

-…Creo que deberíamos salir- continuo la voz de Gaara- Estoy harto de estar en este lugar

-Quédate unos minutos más, ya casi acabo- dijo una voz de una mujer, muy muy por lo bajo, no podía saber quien era, pero le resultaba inquietantemente familiar

-SAL DE AHÍ- ordeno Gaara elevando la voz- NO TIENE CASO QUE TE ESCONDAS

Temari sintió un escalofrió que le subía por la espalda, ¿Cómo había…?, entonces lo recordó, su hermano tenía la habilidad de sentir las vibraciones de la arena que controlaba, esa era la razón primordial por la cual construía el pasillo de entrada, para estar advertido cuando un intruso entraba en su fortaleza.  
La rubia dio un suspiro y salió de las sombras tragándose su orgullo, entonces vio una extraña escena, las ropas de Gaara estaban amontonadas en un costado, ahora llevaba nuevamente el conjunto color rojo oscuro que usaba normalmente, el sombrero de Kazekage también se encontraba en un lugar opuesto a la habitación.  
Matsuri, su bella alumna de cabello cortó y mirada picara, estaba intentando terminar de cerrar la ropa del joven, pero Gaara se resistía incómodo.

-Ah, eres tu- soltó el pelirrojo con desdén, volviendo a forcejear con su ex alumna- ¡Me está apretando!

-¡Es que no se queda quieto!- repitió entre risas ella

-Perdonen si interrumpo- dijo Temari, entre enojada y celosa, pero sin levantar la voz- Necesito hablar con mi hermano, retírate

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo frente a ella- retruco el Kazekage, serio, mientras la joven se separaba de él, dejando su trabajo a medio terminar

-Hazme caso niña- volvió a ordenar Temari mirando a Matsuri e ignorando al líder de su aldea- Lárgate

Matsuri inclino la cabeza y se retiró sin decir una palabra, Gaara intento retenerla agarrándola de un brazo pero ella fue muy rápida.  
Al pasar junto a Temari, sus ojos se encontraron, estaba tan enojada como la rubia y eso se podía ver a simple vista.

-Quédate cerca-le susurro Temari antes de despacharla

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Temari?- volvió a suspirar Gaara después de que su ayudante se fuera

-Tardabas mucho- contesto ella- así que vine a ver que todo estuviera bien, nunca tuviste mucho tacto con los ancianos, o con las personas en general

-No me molestes- se quejó Gaara volteándose hacia un pequeño espejo que habían colocado e intentando terminar de arreglarse la ropa- No tengo tiempo ahora para pelear contigo

-¿Decidiste que ibas a hacer?-dijo caminando lentamente hacia el- O prefieres seguir malgastando el tiempo en charlas de café, y sexo con alumnas

-Sal de aquí Temari- fue su respuesta, serio

Pocos instantes después se rindió en su intento de arreglarse la ropa, descargo un insulto y fue a sentarse en un largo asiento hecho igualmente de arena, se restregó los ojos con fuerza y luego se desarreglo el cabello con fuerza.  
Temari lo miro con preocupación, se veía cansado, y peor aún, se veía triste.

Gaara sintió entonces la cálida mano de Temari acariciando su cabeza, levanto la vista para observarla.  
Se veía hermosa, traía el pelo suelto como su madre, era la mujer más bella y con más carácter que había conocido en toda su vida.

-T-te ves muy linda- tartamudeo el

-Lo se, lo se- rio ella tomándolo con decisión del cuello de sus ropas y ocupándose de terminar de dejarlo presentable- ¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Probablemente me moriría- se sinceró el sin mirarla a los ojos

No se dieron cuenta, pero por unos segundos ese rencor, esas dudas que ambos sentían cada vez que se veían desaparecieron, dejando una paz que ambos podían disfrutar.

-¿De verdad quieres esto?- se atrevió a preguntar ella cuando estaba a punto de terminar

-Ya lo hemos hablado- respondió Gaara cerrando los ojos- No es solo mi vida, la gente de la aldea depende de ello

-¿Y que con lo que tú quieres Gaara?- volvió a preguntar Temari, seria- ¿no importa eso?

-Mi…-coloco sus manos sobre las de sus hermana mientras abría sus ojos- mi vida fue creada para garantizar la seguridad de la villa, lo sabes, mi destino siempre estuvo atado al de las personas de Suna.

-Papa fue un sádico- dijo Temari con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- Esto es diferente, hazme caso…volvamos, vuelve conmigo, volvamos a casa

-…no, lo lamento- Gaara se levantó, quedando ahora más alto que ella por unos escasos centímetros- sabes que jamás lo hare, aprendí de un amigo, a jamás retractarme a mi palabra

-Maldito orgullo- la rubia se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos- Al menos, reconsidéralo, por mi

Gaara le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas picaras que a veces hacía, era alguien muy reservado, pero no era un idiota y sabía muy bien donde estaba parado.

-Ya lo estoy reconsiderando ahora- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida sin voltearse

No entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir con eso último, pero sonrió al ver que al menos los ancianos no habían conseguido lavarle el cerebro como creía en un principio  
Se tomó unos minutos antes ir a la fiesta, y cuando estuvo afuera, la sorprendió el ruido que la recibió, como esperaba la gente se amontonaba junto a la fogata, que ahora si se veía casi tan alta como un árbol adulto y llena vida.  
Kankuro, sus hombres y el resto de los ninjas se encontraban a un extremo, juntos, bebiendo y comiendo res ahumada mientras reían a carcajadas de algún chiste esporádico.  
Del otro lado se había montado un pequeño anfiteatro para la nobleza, mientras cenaba, para aplaudir a un par de sirvientes encargados del entretenimiento, con piruetas y malabares con fuego.  
Gaara estaba un poco más atrás que ellos, en un asiento hecho de arena, charlando con los líderes de clan con los que no había tenido tiempo de atender en el día.  
Sari se encargaba de servirles todo tipo de carnes, frutas secas e incluso vino, se veía mucho más hermosa después de lavarse un poco la cara, eso había que admitirlo.

-Señorita Temari- Matsuri se le acerco en cuanto la vio, trayendo consigo dos recipientes con vino, tinto y oscuro, y le tendió uno

-Preferiría la cerveza que está tomando mi hermano- dijo con sarcasmo tomando el vaso- pero esto servirá- ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo debería hacer esa pregunta- la joven de cabello corto se mordio el labio inferior- Usted me quería hablar a mi

La rubia bebió rápidamente, empinando el recipiente al terminar, luego cerro los ojos intentando contener la ira, escogiendo las palabras.

-¿Qué quieres con mi hermano?- le dijo mirándola fijamente, con rostro felino

-…no se a qué se refiere- fue la respuesta de Matsuri, mientras se ponía levemente roja

-Eh visto como lo miras- siguió Temari echando una mirada a lo que traía en la mano, asegurándose de que no hubo quedado nada de líquido

-Lo admiro con mi vida- dijo decidida la jovencita- Lo admiro más que a cualquier anciano de la villa, él fue mi primer sensei

-¿Lo amas?- le dijo Temari ya sin pelos en la lengua

El rostro de Matsuri se transformó en una mueca de miedo, rubor y exaltación difícil de describir.  
Hubo una pausa, donde Temari la perforo con la mirada, tal como una leona antes de atrapar a su presa, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del aplauso de la plebe, que vitoreaba el final de uno de los trucos con fuego.

-Y-yo…-la joven se había quedado sin habla por completo

-Sí, es tal como lo supuse- dijo fría como el hielo la rubia devolviéndole el vaso- Gracias por el vino, muy rico…

Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto abrazo, para que nadie cerca de ellas pensara algo raro, coloco la boca tan cerca de su oído que Matsuri sintió como el escalofrio la recorria.

-"Si tocas a mi hermano de nuevo, te asesino"- le susurro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

la chica trago duro al oir eso, se asusto un poco, Temari pudo notarlo en cuanto alejo levemente su rostro para observarla.

-Sonríe Matsuri, es una hermosa velada- le dijo sin apartar la sonrisa- Ya volveremos a hablar

Le dio la espalda y se alejó decidida, no pensaba darle el placer de verla enojada, no se lo merecía.  
Temari dio una última mirada rápida al fuego, no quería quedarse allí, no tenía hambre, iría directo a descansar.  
Miro a su hermano sentado con los consejeros.  
Sonrió.

-Aún tengo tiempo de revertir esto- dijo yendo hacia su morada- No voy a dejar que se vuelva realidad… 


End file.
